Beachlife
by emma87
Summary: Jackie and Donna decide to go to the beach with their boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes :This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Summary: J/H E/D (obviously set when they were couples!), Hyde, Jackie, Donna and Eric spend the weekend at the beach.

* * *

Beachlife.

It was Summer and Donna and Jackie decided they wanted to goon a trip down to the beach for the weekend much to the dismay of their boyfriends.

'Come on Steven,' ordered Jackie 'Its getting late and I wanna get settled at the Motel.'

'Ok, ok I coming,' replied Hyde as walked through the kitchen door. 'Wait a minute, you dont need to take all that, we're only gonna be there for two days!' He said looking at the 4 suitcases lined up in the yard.

'Yes I do Steven, 1 for my make-up, 1 for my shoes, 1 for day wear and 1 for night wear.' she said pointing to each one as she did it.

'No way Jackie, theres too many to fit in the car. You only need 4 outfits and two pairs of shoes, so pick your favourite cos I'm only allowing 1 suitcase in my car.'

'Fine!' yelled Jackie as she started unzipping the cases and sorting out which clothes to take.

Jackie wasn't very happy about this. How was she supposed to choose what clothes to wear without trying on each outfit at least twice. Stupid Steven she thought to herself, he always finds away to ruin the day. But then again she was forcing him to go on this trip so she should be greatful.

After twenty long minutes Jackie finally decided which clothes to take.

'Good, see that wasnt hard was it?' asked Hyde

'Oh you just wait right there I've still got to decide on what shoes to take.' announced Jackie has Hyde went to get in the car.

Another ten minutes went by and Jackie had finished picking her shoes. Hyde took the rest of the suitcases down to the basement one at a time cos they each weighed a ton. After he put the last suitcase in his room he made his way upstairs to the kitchen.

'Oh Steven, here take these for the ride,' Kitty handed him a bag of sandwiches and cookies.

'Thanks Mrs.Forman, have you seen Eric?' he asked.

'Oh yes, hes outside with Donna, you kids have fun and don't get into trouble!' she said waving goodbye.

Outside Donna, Eric and Jackie were talking. Donna and Jackie looked so happy as they chatted.

'Hey Hyde, ready to go? I'll follow you in the Cruiser.' said Eric.

'Ok fine, whatever, lets just get there so we can get this thing over with,' replied Hyde. Jackie gave him a dirty look, why does he have you be so moody, god its just a simple trip to the beach what can go wrong.

* * *

Right tell me what you think - if its crap I wont continue. Soz if their are spelling mistakes too. 


	2. Eyes on the Road

Authors Notes :This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Summary: J/H E/D (obviously set when they were couples!), Hyde, Jackie, Donna and Eric spend the weekend at the beach.

* * *

**Chaper 2 : Eyes on the Road**

The guys had been driving for twenty minutes as the sun began to set. Donna was telling Eric how happy she was about taking a break from the basement and being together as a couple.

'This weekend is going to be so great Eric, two days rest from those dillholes and the basement is just what we need.'

'Yeh, but still I'd be happier if Jackie was'nt coming. Its hot enough in this heat wave without that fire breathing dragon of a girl here.' said Eric

'Jackies not that bad and anyway she'll be too busy with Hyde and you'll be too busy with me' replied Donna with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the Camino Jackie was chatting non stop to Hyde about a stain she had on her favourite blouse.

'...so I saw this stain and I couldnt beleive it, that lumberjack had me walking around the mall all day with this... STEVEN! Are you listening to me?' questioned Jackie.

'What?...Yeh, the stain..' said Hyde, eyes firmly on the road.

'Steven, why are you being so quiet? I mean I only suggested we go on this trip so we could have some time alone.'

'I'm not being quiet Jackie,' Hyde stated ' I'm just trying to concentrate, do you want us to get lost or have an accident on the way to the '_beach'_ ?'

'If your going to be like this the whole time, you may has well drop me off and then go home, cos theres no way you are going to ruin my fun Steven Hyde!'

'Just pan it Jackie, I'm not trying to ruin anything, its just you - you wanna talk lets talk,' The car started rocking. ' Have I once said I didn't want to go on this trip, I have even mentioned it the whole time we've been in this car?' asked Hyde obviously irritated.

'Steven, thats all you've been saying since I told you about us going to the beach. Just this morning in the basement you said 'Jackie, I dont wanna go on this trip'!'

They continued aruging and the car carried on swaying. Eric and Donna began to get worried.

'Oh my god, what the hell his Hyde doing? Eric beep the horn!' demanded Donna.

'They must be arguing again, I can see Jackies arms just flying all over the place. I hope Hydes ok.' said Eric getting worried.

The car continued to swerve. Suddenly there was a crash. The car had rammed into a road sign.

Hyde looked at Jackie, she was ok. He then looked behind, Eric had managed to put his foot on the brake just in time.

'Good eveyones ok.' Hyde said relived.

Just then he looked up at the sign.

SANDLEWOOD BEACH 2MILES

Great just great thought Hyde. Serves me right for not keeping my eyes on the road.


	3. The Notel

Authors Notes: Thanx to those people who reviewed you are very kind. I'm gonna try make the next chaper longer, cos the first two where just like starters to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Notel**

'Oh No, Steven look at your car. I'm so sorry for yelling at you.' said Jackie giving Hyde a hug.

'Its fine, ok look its only the bumper, nothing that can't be fixed,' he told Jackie ' And... I'm sorry too, I was being a jerk and I shoulda known better than to take my eyes off the road.'

'Well thats true!' replied Jackie giving Hyde a smile. Hyde didn't look happy about that last comment so she pulled him in for a kiss.

Eric and Donna came over to see the car.

'Save it for the motel you two, my eyes dont want to see that.' said Eric.

'Hyde, what happened? Dont you know how close you could of came to an accident?' asked Donna looking concerned.

'Chill out Donna,' interupted Jackie ' Besides it wasn't all his fault, we were having a discussion and Steven momentarily forgot about the road, no big deal, everyones ok.'

'So Hyde, do you think you'll still be able to drive or will you have to leave it here till we get some help?' Eric asked.

'I think it'll be ok, its mostly the bumper anyway. Just reverse back a bit so we can get outta here, its getting late.' replied Hyde getting into the car.

By now is was dark out. The Camino didnt sound to good, but Hyde carried on driving nontheless. After about an hour and twenty minutes they made it to The Sands Motel. It looked very tacky with a big palm tree sign lit up and the motel itself was pink.

Hyde, Eric and Donna all looked at the motel and shook their heads at the tackiness, Jackie smiled, she thought it was great.

'Well this looks nice doesn't it Steven?' asked Jackie.

'Of course babe, whatever you say.' answered Hyde.

The street where the motel was situated was full of bars and clubs. People were dancing in the street, drinking beers and it looked like a place to have a great time. Everyone got out of the cars, got their cases and headed to the reception stand of the motel. Eric and Hyde saw what was going on in the street and soon began to realise maybe this wasnt a bad idea after all.

'Hi there,' Donna said to the guy at the reception desk, 'I talked to you yesterday on the phone, I reserved two rooms.'

'What name?' the guy asked.

'Oh yeh, its D. Princess and J. Likewhatyasee.' How did Jackie persuade me to say that, I hope he doesnt ask for I.D. thought Donna.

'Fine, its rooms number 13 and 15, enjoy your stay at The Sands Motel.' the guy said handing over the keys. 'Psst, you, the red head, come here.'

Eric gave Donna a look.

'One minute Eric. Yes what do you want?' asked Donna.

'I just wanted to let you know, you should choose number 15 its our biggest suit just right for a lovely looking girl like yourself.' answered the guy.

Donna started to blush until the guy smiled an revealed a discusting set of brown teeth.

'Eww, what a creep! Here Jackie you can have room 15, I dont want it.' Donna threw the keys to Jackie.

'Donna, what the hell,' motioned Eric 'I heard what that guy said thats the biggest suit, why'd you give it to them?'

'Cos Eric, he was kinda weird and he might have done something to that room, let them have it we'll only be using it to sleep and maybe somthing else.' Donna winked at Eric.

Each couple headed to their rooms and said good night at the door. Jackie and Hyde opened the door to their room and just has the guy a the reception said it was big. The decor was nice and everything looked clean and in working order.

'Wow, this is nice for a cheap motel, look they even have mints on the pillow!' Jackie said pointing and eating her mint.

'This is pretty nice and look at all those places to drink outside, I think this trip might actually be alright.' admitted Hyde with a slight smile on his face.

'Is that a smile I see forming on Mr.Hydes face, quick lets take a picture so we can relive this moment over and over. See Steven I told you it would be good, its wise to listen to me.'

'So Jackie, seeing as we're here and I almost like it, why dont we put that big, bouncy bed to use?' Hyde asked with one eyebrow arched.

Jackie smiled as Hyde lifted her over to the bed.

Meanwhile Donna and Erics room was a totally different story.

'I cant believe you swapped that room for this.' said Eric looking around the dismal room. 'Look see, they already sound like they're having fun!'

Loud noises could be heard coming from Hyde and Jackies room, much to the dismay of Eric and Donna.

'Its not that bad Eric.' Donna replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

The room was horrible and dull. Instead of one bed there was two seperate beds this time with no mint on the pillow. The bathroom looked dirty and the light didnt work properly.

'Lets just give it try for tonight, cos it getting late and hopefully we'll be at the beach most of the day tommorow.' said Donna.

'Ok, lets just get some sleep.'

They each went over to a bed and lifted the covers. Both of them jumped back and looked at the beds in discust.

'There is noway I'm sleeping in this bed, its all stained.' yelled Donna.

She turned to look at Eric who was crouched in the corner. She walked over to his bed and saw a huge spider.

'Oh god, come on Eric I'm sleeping in the car.'

On the way to the car Eric was fuming inside, so much for a great weekend he thought, this trip is going to be rubbish.

* * *

Please review and give me some ideas on what to do next? 


	4. Breakfast at Ebony

Authors Notes: Thankyou again to the people who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breafast at Ebony's.**

Saturday Morning.

'Eric, wake up.' whispered Donna into his ear.

'Wha.. what time is it?' he asked.

' 9am. So how did you sleep?' Donna asked back.

Eric just gave her a look, a how do you think I slept look.

'Look Eric, I'm sorry I shouldn't have give Jackie our room.' she said apologetically ' But I'm going to ask for it back cos there noway I'm sleeping in this car another night.'

'But what about those two, where will they sleep?' questioned Eric.

'All I know is that guy gave the key to the pretty red head, me. So that room is mine, Jackie and Hyde just borrowed it for the night. We'll find away so that all of us can share.'

With that Eric and Donna decided to go back to the room and get changed ready for breakfast.

'Wait a minute missy.' said Eric stopping at the door 'I just remembered, I'm not going back into that room til you make sure that spider is gone.'

'Fine, let me go see.' Donna walked into the room and checked the beds and the spider was gone. 'I can't see it anywhere Eric, I think you scared him away last night when you screamed like a girl.'

Just then Hyde and Jackie came up behind Eric.

'That was you, I thought it was Donnas screams of pleasure.' said Hyde with a smirk on his face.

'Real funny Hyde, you dont want me to get into that time you screamed like a girl cos Jackie took all that stuff from out of your room do you, cos I can.' asked Eric.

'Aww Steven, you screamed like a girl thats soo sweet..' said Jackie hugging Hydes arm.

'That wasn't a scream, I sneezed, I happen to have a loud sneeze. Whatever man, why are you not dressed yet?' said Hyde trying to change the suject.

'Me and Donna had to sleep in the car cos our room is horrible.' replied Eric.

'What are you talking about, the rooms are fine. They must be if they're upto Jackies standards.'

'See for yourself then.' Eric motioned for Hyde to enter the room.

'Wow this room is crap. Too bad Donna gave us the keys hey Eric, our room was like a palace compared to this dump!' Hyde chuckled happy to rub it in.

'Shut it Hyde, I made a mistake giving Jackie that room. Tonight me and Eric are having it back, with or without your permission.' Donna said firmly to Hyde.

'What, it was your fault in the first place. You were the one who didn't listen to thatweird man at the desk.' answered Hyde.

'Right you two give it a rest ok. We'll sort out sleeping arrangements tonight.' stated Jackie ' Right now all I'm bothered about is having breakfast and then heading over to the beach. Donna when you're ready you and Eric meet us at Ebony's cafe just over the road.'

'Fine, we'll see you in twenty minutes, bye.' waved Donna.

Hyde and Jackie entered the cafe and found it was empty. They sat at booth and began chatting about the night before.

'So Steven, last night was good huh, we should do this more often.' said Jackie.

'We should definately do what we did last night in the motel room more often but going on trips and totally ruining my car, not so much.' Hyde answered.

A waitress came over to their table and asked if they were ready to order.

'Yep, can we have a full breakfast with 2 rashes of bacon, an egg and 2 sausages for him and I'll have dry toast and a small glass of orange juice please.'

'Wait, what about Eric and Donna should we order theirs?' asked Hyde.

'Yeh I think we should, um and can we have 2 more full breakfasts has well then please.' The waitress wrote down their order and thank them for coming to Ebony's.

'Jackie I was thinking, I'm gonna skip the beach and go find somewhere to get the Camino fixed.' This was really an excuse cos the damage wasn't that bad, he just didn't fancy the beach.

'What, no Steven you can't, please leave that till later,' pleaded Jackie. 'I just wanna spend some time with you and top up my tan. And what will I do if some hunky guy tries it on with me, cos its hard not to.'

'Fine, I'll get it fixed later. And if anyone tries it on with you, they'll be kissing my fist first.' replied Hyde getting angry.

Jackie just smiled happy she'd gotten her way. A moment later the waitress came over with the food.

'Thankyou, this looks great.' said Jackie to the waitress. 'I wonder whats taking them two so long, their food will be cold soon.'

'Thats their problem, lets just took in I'm starving. Jackie do you want a bit of my bacon? thats not going to fill you up.' asked Hyde looking at the lack of food on her plate.

'Steven I can't go on the beach looking bloated in my swim suit, I'm not Donna you know, this girl likes to look good for the public.' answered Jackie. Hyde just shrugged it off, he wasn't going to argue with that.

Meanwhile back at the motel Eric and Donna were struggling to even take a shower.

'Ewww, this is discusting, how can anyone expect pople to shower in here?' asked Donna to no one.

'Donna lets just shower at the beach. I think I saw that spider and he looked angry Donna, he might eat me.' Eric said desperately wanting to get out of there.

'When we get back I'm marching down to that office and demanding another room, this is unacceptable.'

'Ok Donna come on lets just go and get something to eat. Hyde and Jackie have been waiting for us for amost 40 minutes.' said Eric looking up and down for the spider.

They made their way to the cafe and were suprised to see no one in there.

'Excuse me,' Donna said to the waitress, 'Have you seen to people in here, a small brunnette and a slightly taller guy with curly hair?'

'Oh yeh, they were in here. They just left about five minutes ago. Here they left a note, I think its for you.' The waitress gave them the note.

_Donna, Eric._

_Got sick of waiting for you so we headed to the beach. Ordered you some food, just ask the waitress._

_Catch you later._

_Jackie and Steven_

_P.S. Can you get the check, thanks._

The cheek of it thought Donna, how rude.

'Um can we have our food please?' asked Eric.

'Sure it right over there.' The waitress pointed to the table.

'Thanks.'

Eric and Donna walked to the booth and sat down. They were both too hungry to be angry so they decided to dig in.

'At least they thought about us and ordered the food.' said Eric 'Yeh I guess' replied Donna.

They went to eat and were soon dissapointed. The eggs were hard and the sausages and bacon were cold.

'So much for thinking of us hey Eric.' said Donna who looked pretty pissed off.

* * *

Right sorry if this story is going slow. They'll defo be at the beach next. Do you think I should make the next chapter better or worse for Donna and Eric? Oh and I'm from the UK and I dont know what americans have when they have a full breakfast, so I just made it up. Please review! 


	5. Sun, sea, sand and Sting

Authors Notes: If you're reading this then thankyou and thanx to the reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sun, Sea, Sand and Sting.**

After eating a _delicious_ plate of very cold bacon and sausage Eric and Donna left Ebony's Cafe.

'I cannot believe Hyde and Jackie,' started Donna 'I'm so mad at them for not waiting for us, this trip was mostly my idea and that little midget has taken over everything.'

'Come on Donna this is Jackie your talking about. What else would you expect from the devil child?' replied Eric

'But leaving it to us to pick up the check, man shes going to get it.' said Donna getting mad.

'Oh yes, does that mean theres gonna be a girl fight, cos that would cheer me up?' asked Eric

'Shut up Eric.' said Donna tapping Erics arm.

At the beach Hyde and Jackie were just beginning to relax.

'I think we might have to move again Steven, I'm still not at the right angle for my tan.' said Jackie picking up her towel.

'No Jackie, we're fine here. I'm not moving anymore.' Hyde stated pulling the towel off Jackie and lying it back on the sand.

'Fine, I suppose this will do.' said Jackie giving in and lying down. 'Steven, we're in the middle of a heat wave, on a nice clean beach, yet you still have your clothes on? Get those pants of mister!'

'I feel fine like this.' answered Hyde.

'So why are you sweating? Just get your kit off and let me see that sexy body.' ordered Jackie.' Either that or I'll keep my eye on that hunk over there.' Jackie pointed to a muscle man flexing on the beach.

Hyde looked over at the guy and frowned. He looked like a twig compared to that guy but Jackie liked it and he was really getting hot so he decided to take them off.

'Thats better Steven, now lets go for a swim.' Jackie stuck her hand out and lead Hyde to water.

Donna and Eric finally made it to the beach moments later and saw Hyde _playing _with Jackie in the sea.

'There they are.' pointed Donna 'Just look at them, they don't even care that we're not here.'

They walked over to where Hyde and Jackie had been sunbathing and put their stuff down. Jackie saw Donna then her and Hyde walked over to them.

'Hey you two, what took you so long?' asked Jackie laughing from being groped by Hyde.

Donna looked over at them both ready to give them a piece of her mind then all of a sudden she caught sight of Hyde in his wet shorts and was taken a back by what she saw. Eric wondered why she hadn't said anything then noticed where she was looking.

'Donna, what the hell!' cried Eric. 'Stop staring at his package.'

Jackie gasped and stood in front of Hyde who had a smug smirk on his face.

'I wasn't staring, I was just...' Donna quickly changed the subject.'Look I just had the worst morning ever so I'm mad at you two Ok. Why didnt you wait for us?'

'We did wait,' argued Jackie, 'We waited for almost an hour. Whats the problem anyway, you wanted time alone with Eric and I wanted time alone with Steven, so why are you so mad?'

Jackie was right. Donna did want some time alone with Eric and even though it wasn't the best at least they had a bad time together.

'I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little crabby cos of our room and our breakfast. We're here now so I'm gonna let it go and try to enjoy the rest of the morning relaxing.' finished Donna.

Donna set out her and Erics towels on the sand and sat down. Eric sat next to her but didn't say anything.

'Eric, whats wrong now?' asked Donna.

'Liked what you saw did you? In Hyde pants I mean, you stared at it long enough.'

'Eric it was right there in my face, it was hard not to look (no pun intended!). It didn't mean anything.' Donna said rubbing Erics arm. 'Come on lets got for a walk a long the beach.'

Eric and Donna strolled along the beach chatting and Jackie and Hyde found a nice quiet spot to make out.

'I've never seen Hyde act like this in public. Ever since he started dating Jackie hes changed. Cool Hyde wouldn't walk around in shorts and frolic with his girlfriend.' stated Eric.

'Yeh I know, he looked happy at least. And this will be a great stroy to tell Kelso when we go home.' said Donna laughing a little.

'Oh yeh, that'll be OWW!' screamed Eric.

Donna jumped back in suprise and saw Eric fall down clutching his foot in agony. Hearing someone scream Hyde and Jackie pulled apart.

'Sounds like a girls in trouble, we better go see who it is.' Hyde said looking around.

He ran up the beach a little and saw Eric on the ground. He then raced over to Donna to see what was going on.

'Donna are you ok, I heard you screaming, whats happened to Forman?' he asked looking concerned.

'It was Eric who screamed, he stood on a jellyfish. I think it stung him bad.' Donna replied pointing to the jellyfish.

'You mean that little thing, they have the least painful sting ever. Forman you're such a baby, now get up and walk it off.'

'Get bent Hyde, let that thing sting you and then you see how much it hurts.' shouted Eric.

'Steven, whats going on? Eric why are you crying, did Donna push you? This girl is so big she doesnt know her own strength.' Jackie said rolling her eyes.

'No, Eric was stung by a jellyfish.' replied Donna.

'Jellyfish, What, where? Steven hold me, I dont like fish!' screamed Jackie leaping into Hydes arms. Hyde comforted her in his arms for a moment until he saw Donna and Eric staring at him.

'Calm down Jackie, Eric already killed it by screaming so loud.' Hyde said putting Jackie down and winking.

Eric stayed on the ground for a while until the pain started to go away. Hyde suggested Eric and Donna go back upto his and Jackies room and have a shower and a rest. Donna accepted and helped Eric walk back to the Motel. Hyde and Jackie went back to their make out spot obivious of the plan Eric and Donna were hatching.

'That room is ours tonight Eric, I think we deserve it after the night and morning we've had.' said Donna.

'I agree, let them two enjoy sleeping in the car tonight. When we get back from the bar tonight we'll just lock them out. Nobody calls Eric Forman a baby and gets away with it.'

'Eric, you're such a sweet baby.' cooed Donna while beginning to run away.

'Oh wait til we get back to that motel room missy!' laughed Eric chasing after her.

* * *

I just made this chapter up as I went along so sorry if its a bit wishy washy. I defiantely know what I'm gonna do in the next chapter, but I'm sorry things are not going to get better for E/D cos its just their bad luck. Ideasare always welcome. 


	6. Our room now

Authors Notes: Thankyou to those who reviewed and like it.

* * *

**Our room now.**

Saturday Night.

By now Erics foot was fine again so they decided to go to one of the bars across the street. They had seen people about their age coming out of the clubs totally smashed the night before so they knew it would be easy to get in.

Donna and Jackie were in the bathroom getting ready while the guys got changed in the bedroom.

'So Donna, how do I look?' asked Jackie spinning around in a low neck lavander dress.

'You look absolutely lovely Jackie, Hyde is one lucky guy.' replied Donna, 'um what about me?' she asked also giving a little swirl in her silky red dress.

'Stunning, that dress really goes with your hair and your figure looks amazing.' said Jackie being genuinely nice for once.

'Thankyou.' said Donna giving Jackie a little hug.

They both turned back to the mirror and finished putting their make up on. Donna could hardly focus. Since coming back from the beach she was thinking about Hyde all day. She wasn't thinking about him romantically or anything she was just amazed at the size of his you know what. Remembering the night they got to the motel and the noises coming from Jackie and Hydes room, no wonder it sounded like she was having fun. Jackie glanced over at Donna and noticed she was thinking about something so she asked her what was wrong.

'Donna, are you ok? I mean you look a little zoned out. Whats going on in that mind of yours?'

'If I tell you, you promise not to say anything to those two, especially Eric and not to get mad?' Donna asked back.

'I promise! Now what is it?' said Jackie eager to get an answer.

'Its just... Well when I accidently saw, you know, Hydes, well you know?'

'Yes,' replied Jackie a little wary.

'Well, I just wanted to know what it was like with...with someonethatbig.' Donna said the last bit very fast and quietly.

'Donna! What type of question is that?'

'I know, just forget it Jackie, just forget I even mentioned it.' said Donna who by now was very embarressed.

'Really Donna. I mean come on...But if you must know, its very good!' exclaimed Jackie with a big smile on her face and laughing.

Hyde and Eric could here the laughing coming from the bathroom and just looked at each other shaking their heads.

'What is it with girls and gossip that makes them so giddy?' wondered Eric.

'I don't have a clue man.' answered Hyde.

Just that second the girls came out of the bathroom.

'Finally!' sighed Hyde. 'Hey Donna.' he added giving her a wink and looking down.

Jackie looked at Hyde and rolled her eyes. "Steven, how do I look?' she asked giving him the same spin she gave Donna. Hyde just shrugged.

'STEVEN!' she yelled.

'Fine! You look beautiful.' he replied quietly.

'Aww!' cooed Donna and Eric from the side.

'Whatever. Is everyone ready? Right lets go.'

Jackie and Hyde walked off in front, forgeting the keys to the motel room. Donna noticed this and picked up the keys and put it in her purse. They walked across the road and lined up in the queue at a club called Tracks.

'Next?' yelled the bouncer at the door.

They walked upto the door and were stopped by the bouncer. He looked them up and down then opened the door and let them in, winking at the girls as they went past.

'Ok that was easy.' said Jackie 'Now lets get a drink and find somewhere to sit.'

Jackie had hold of Hydes hand and dragged him to the bar. Donna stopped Eric and showed him the key in here purse.

'Good that room is ours.' grinned Eric.

'Yep. No car for us tonight.' Donna started, 'The first chance we get we'll sneak back to the motel and lock the door. We deserve it after the day we've had.'

With the plan sorted they went to find where Hyde and Jackie were sitting. They had bought them each a drink calling it an apology for leaving them this morning. Jackie raised her glass for a toast,

'To Donna who looks great tonight, to Eric who despite being stung by a jellyfish is here tonight, to Steven who said that I was beautiful in front of everyone and to me for just being me! To Us!'

'To Us!' the rest of them chimed taking a long sip of their beer.

'Now lets dance!' yelled Jackie pulling at Hydes shirt.

To everyones surprise he agreed and got up without a fight. Hyde noticed the shocked stares of Eric and Donna but he didn't care he just wanted to please his woman.

'You know Jackie, this is really going to tarnish my rep when we get back home, so remember this is a one time thing and dont get any ideas about me taking you to clubs or going dancing when we get back to Point Place.' he warned when they reached the dance floor.

'Oh shut up and let me enjoy this moment.' said Jackie putting he finger over Hydes mouth.

After dancing for a while Donna and Eric joined them on the dance floor. Hyde told Jackie he wanted to get another drink so she followed him to the bar.

'Come on Donna nows are chance to leave.' said Eric when he saw them go.

'Ok, lets get out of here.' agreed Donna. So they sneaked off back to the motel room.

Meanwhile Hyde and Jackie bought another round of beers and took them to their table. Noticing Eric and Donna missing from the dance floor Jackie questioned where they were.

'I wonder where those two have gone?' wondered Jackie.

'Forman probably hurt his foot again. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be back.' assured Hyde, 'Lets just get drunk!'

So thats exactly what they did and soon enough Donna and Eric where the last things on their minds.

'...and I ate this chip but it wasn't a chip it was a cookie...' said Jackie laughing really loudly. 'Oh Steven, you look so dirty and sexy, take me back to our room now!' she demanded.

'Let go baby!' Hyde said getting up and almost lifting Jackie out of the club.

They stumbled back to the motel room and started making out heavily at the door. Hyde turned the handle to get in but it was locked. What the hell thought Hyde trying the handle a couple more times. He could hear laughing coming from the room so he started pounding it. The laughing continued and he began to get annoyed.

'Jackie I think Donna and Eric have locked us out. We might have to use the other room.'

'What? I can't sleep in there its discusting!' whined Jackie.

With no where else to go the only other option was the car. On the way they passed the motel reception. Jackie didn't want to spend the night in the car so she went over to ask if there were any more rooms available.

'Excuse me?' slured Jackie, 'We need a new room, ours is discusting!'

The weird guy from yesterday was replaced by a young woman.

'You must be from room 13. Yes I'm really sorry about the state of that room, the cleaners just refused to go in there cos of it being unlucky or something. Anyway because it was so unacceptable, we here at The Sands Motel have booked you both into The Sands Hotel for the night free of charge. Would you like me to order you a taxi?' she asked cheerfully.

'Right now, isn't it too late?' wondered Jackie.

'No, its been booked til Sunday morning check out. We have been trying to look for you since this morning to inform you.'

'Oh my god this is great, thankyou so much.' squeeled Jackie.

Ten minutes later a taxi came and took them to the hotel. When they got to the check in desk a young man handed them a key to the penthouse suit. Hyde and Jackie couldn't belive their luck.

'How lovely is this room? Look, they even have rose petals leading up to the bed! How romantic!' said Jackie running over the the massive bed and jumping on it.

Hyde gave her a look and joined her on the bed.

'Wait til Donna finds out she'll be so jeal...'

Jackie was cut off by a kiss fron Hyde. _Oh yes Donna will definately be jealous._

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed I was running out of ideas. Theres gonna be about two more chapters, so if you have any ideas on how it should end please let me know Thanx! 


	7. Where are they?

Authors Notes: Not long til the end so keep reading, thanx!

* * *

**Where Are They?.**

Sunday Morning.

It was 9am and sunlight peered throught the blinds waking Eric and Donna from their sleep.

'Morning,' Donna said as she sat up in the bed.

'Morning...' replied Eric rubbing his eyes, 'So what'd you think about last night, good wasn't it?' asked Eric.

'Its the best time I've had since we got here. This room is like a thousand times better than the car, the bed is really comfortable, oh and you we're good too.' she replied smiling.

'Just good, Donna last night I thought I did great. What did you think of those new moves I tried on ya, good yes?' he wondered eagerly.

'What new moves? You mean that thing with your foot? I thought you were having a spasm, it was really weird!'

'What? I thought you were loving that. What about those screams of pleasure?' he asked confused and a little hurt.

'That was you.' she replied laughing a little, 'Eric I had a good time last night and you were very, very good... Just don't do that thing with your foot again and we'll be fine.'

'Fine. I won't try anymore new moves on you. I shoulda known it was weird when Kelso mentioned it.' Said Eric realising that listening to Kelso is dumb, just like Kelso.

They carried on talking for a while then the topic of Jackie and Hyde came up.

'How funny was it when Hyde was banging on the door. Thats what you get for not picking up your keys!' Eric said laughing.

'Yeh it was funny. Is it just me or do you feel kinda guilty about leaving them outside?' Donna questioned, ' I mean I did give Jackie the keys, maybe we shoulda asked for another room.'

'Just think of the fun we had though. So they had to sleep in the car one night, they'll get over it.' replied Eric.

'Yeh I guess. I tell you what lets have a shower, get dressed and treat them to a breakfast across the street.'

'That sounds good. Right lets take that shower!' Eric jumped out of bed and chased Donna into the bathroom.

Over at the Sands Hotel, Hyde and Jackie had just finished having a shower.

'That was refreshing, I feel so soft and clean.' Jackie beemed sat on the bed.

'I agree, I feel refreshed and you feel soft and clean.' said Hyde nodding his head.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

'Room Service.' came a voice from behind the door.

Jackie ran over and opened it. A young man walked in with a trolly full of food.

'Complements of The Sands Hotel.'

There was all sorts. A big bowl of exotic fruit salad, bacon, scrambled and boiled eggs, sauages, pancakes and even pop tarts.

'If there is anything else you would like just ring the reception. Enjoy your food.' the guy finished before walking out of the room.

'Wow this looks great. I can't believe they just give this to us. Lets dig in.' Jackie went for the fruit salad.

'Wait a minute Jackie,' Hyde started, 'What if this stuff isn't free and we end up with a big cheque when we check out?'

'He said complements of the hotel, of course its free.' Jackie said rolling her eyes.

'Yes, but what if its a scam and we only eat the scrambled eggs, then when we're ready to leave they tell us we only get the food for free if you eat the boiled eggs. Big hotels like this just don't give away rooms and food for free, theres gotta be a catch.'

Trust Steven to always think everythings a scam, Jackie thought.

'Its not a scam Steven, the people at the motel will get the bill cos of that discusting room. Just shut up and eat the food while its hot, ok.' Jackie said sturnley.

Hyde gave in and piled his plate full of scrambled eggs.

'Hey Jackie, do you want some eggs?'

Before she could answer Hyde threw egg on her face.

'STEVEN! What was that for!' she yelled wiping the egg out of her face.

Hyde just laughed and threw some more.

'Right thats it,' Jackie picked up the bowl of fruit and lobed it at Hyde.

It soon turned in to a full blown food fight and there was food all over the walls and ceiling. Hyde grabbed Jackie and rubbed his macky hands all over her face. She bit his finger lightly which made him stop then squashed some syrup covered pancakes in his face. Hyde wrestled Jackie to the ground but she got the better of him and sat on his waist pinning him to the ground. Hyde gave in and just stared at her. Jackie leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'You know you started this so your definately going to be cleaning it up.' Jackie stated getting off Hyde who wouldn't let her go. 'I'm having a quick shower to wash the egg out of my hair.'

Hyde got up off the floor and saw the extent of the mess. When Jackie came out of the shower the mess was still there. Hyde threw her clothes at her telling her to hurry up and get dressed.

'Come on, get dressed, lets get outta here before someone sees this and we get in trouble!'

'No Steven, we can't, it wont be that hard to clean up.' Jackie said picking up bacon rashers.

As she went around the room she soon realised they'd need stain remover to get the fruit stains from the carpet and decided Hyde was right. She quickly got dressed and her and Hyde made there way to the reception. They walked over the the counter and asked to check out.

'Check out isn't til 12 'o' clock. Is everything ok with the room?' the lady over the counter asked.

'Yes everythings great but we have friends waiting for us.' replied Hyde giving her the key.

'Ok then, thanks for choosing The Sand Hotel and enjoy the rest of your day.'

With that Hyde and Jackie left the hotel as quickly as they could.

'I can't believe we left the room in that state, I feel bad for the person who has to clean it up.'

Back at the motel, Donna and Eric were making their way down to Hydes car. They decided to scare Hyde and Jackie so they creeped over slowly. Once at the car Eric started knocking on the window loudly but soon realised they weren't there.

'Um... I wonder where they are?' said Eric looking at Donna.

'They probably went to get breakfast. Lets go over and see.'

They walked over to Ebony's but couldn't see them anywhere. They sat down at a booth and decided to look for them after they ate. Eric looked out the window and saw Hyde and Jackie getting out of a cab.

'There they are,' he pointed 'I wonder where they went?.'

Eric walked out of the cafe and shouted for Hyde to come over. Jackie and Hyde went to the cafe and follwed Eric to the booth.

'Where'd you to get off to this morning?' asked Eric.

'Well, Eric when you and Donna stole our room last night I went down to the reception to get another.' started Jackie. 'Anyway there was none left but because the other room was in such a state they paid for us to stay in The Sands Hotel for the night.'

'Wait are you talking about that fancy hotel we saw on the way here?' asked Donna.

'Yes thats the one, my god it was gorgeous, a million times better than the motel room.They gave us the penthouse suit and everything. It was fabulous. So thankyou for locking us out by the way.' smiled Jackie while Hyde sat there smirking.

'I don't believe it! Why did they give it to you? That room was ours we shoulda been offered the hotel room.' moaned Donna.

'Maybe you would have if you didn't go behind our backs and lock us out,' stated Jackie, 'You really did miss out, we had a great time.'

'Yeh keep rubbing it in! It doesnt matter anyway, Me and Eric had fun last night.' said Donna hiding her slight dissapointment.

Donna and Eric finished their food and they all decided to go to the beach one last time before they went home. Eric and Donna went to the room the get some stuff, while Hyde and Jackie went to the car. Hyde inspected his bumper again, he had totally forgot about it but it would be ok to drive home.

'Excuse me!' The lady from the motel was shouting for their attention.

The walked over to the reception and saw that she didn't look very pleased.

'Right, I've just got off the phone with the hotel and it seems that you left the room in quite a state. We've been issued with a bill and if you refuse to pay it you will be put into police custody.' the woman said sturnley.

'What? Its a bit of fruit, we didn't damage anything, tell them I'll go back and clean it up if they want me to...' demanded Hyde who was cut off.

'Actually sir, they told me that the very expensive carpets and wallpaper have been ruined and someone is going to have to pay for them to be replaced. Which I'm affraid to say will be you two.' the woman interupted.

He took the bill from her and looked at it in discust.

'There no way I can afford to pay for this. Come on, I mean it can't be that bad, I'll go back there and scrub those stains out myself.'

'Well, I'm sorry sir, you did the crime, so you need to take responsibily for it.' The lady then motioned for two police guys to come and take them to the station.

At first Jackie and Hyde resisted but with no other option than to pay they had to go.

Eric and Donna came out of their room and Jackie and Hyde were gone.

'I can't believe those two. Thats it after the beach we're going home without them.' shouted Donna.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I ran out of ideas so its a bit rushed and its a bit rubbish. Please give me an idea of how to finish it if you like.


	8. Home

Authors note: I'm sorry I didnt update for ages I just kept forgeting to. This is the last chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Home.

Oblivious to the fact Jackie and Hyde had been arrested Donna and Eric walked to the beach. Donna was pretty mad thinking that they had got off without them again.

'The cheek of those guys, I mean its the last day and we coulda spent it together having fun but all those two think about is making out.'

'Just forget about them Donna, we can have fun together and making out seems like a great idea to me.'

They found a nice spot and settled on the beach. After a bit of touchy feely they fell asleep together under the burning sun.

Meanwhile Jackie and Hyde were in the police station waiting room.

'I cannot believe I'm going to have a criminal record. This is all your fault Steven, you and your eggs. The other cheerleaders are going to look down at me now!' moaned Jackie.

'Can it Jackie, we'll get off with a warning. They do this just scare us. It all part of the master plan...'

Jackie cut Hyde off.

'Don't start with all that, how are we gonna get out of this?' questioned Jackie.

A police officer had been listening into their conversation.

'Right you two, I've gone over your files and the details of the arrest and I've decided I'm going to let you off with a warning without telling your parents but...'

Jackie and Hyde both looked up thanking god.

'Wait a minute you said but,' stated Hyde.

'As I was saying you'll have to do some community service and there happens to be an event going on at the beach this afternoon and you two will do fine.' The officer replied.

'No way, I'd rather stay in jail for the night than do anything for this bunch of pi...' Jackie put her hand over Hyde mouth.

'Thankyou officer and we'll be happy to help you with the event as long as it get us out of here.' Jackie said looking at a rather annoyed Hyde.

'I'm sure you will young lady. And young man you need to change your attitude towards the badge, you did the crime and now its time to take responsibility.'

'What exactly do we have to do at this 'event'?' asked Hyde.

'Its a surprise young man!' replied the officer laughing a little.

Back at the beach it was just after miday and the sun was at its hottest. Donna and Eric had been napping peacefully for a while. The wind blew lightly causing the sand to tickle their skin softly. Eric itched his arm and woke up to a stinging pain. He looked over at Donna then looked at himself. Before their nap they'd forgot to put on sun cream and their skin was bright red and burned.

'Oh no, Donna wake up look' Eric said tapping Donna on the shoulder.

'Ow Eric. Hahaha Eric your as red as a lobster!' laughed Donna when she saw the state of Erics skin.

'Haha, yeh Donna so are you.' Eric pointed to her arms.

Donna was equally has red. She remembered the last time she and Jackie got sunburned except this felt alot worse.

'Oww, its really sore. Eric why did you let me fall asleep?' moaned Donna.

'Its not my fault. Come on we need to get some cream before we blister.'

They got up and headed back to the motel. On the far side of the beach people were gathered around a stage. There was a charity event for the childrens hospital going on. As Eric and Donna walked past the first act was starting. Four people walked out and to their surprise two of them were Jackie and Hyde.

'Oh my god, look its Jackie and Hyde. I wonder what they are doing up there and dressed like that?'

Just then familiar music started playing, it was ABBA. Jackie was at the front with another girl singing along and Hyde was stood to the side pretending to play the guitar. Jackie was really getting into it dancing and singing and although he didn't look to pleased at the beginning Hyde soon looked like he enjoyed it.

'What the hell!' Eric shouted, 'If there was ever a time for a camera its now!'

'Damn it we haven't got one, come on lets try and get to the front an surprise them.'

Donna and Eric pushed their way to the front. Their skin was really sore but watching Hyde make a fool out of himself was worth it. Once at the end of the stage they waved at Hyde who had caught their eye. Hyde looked around for a place to hide but it was too late. Jackie saw them too and waved back in delight. As the song finished Hyde ran off the stage as fast as he could. The officer walked over to him.

'Your free to go young man. That was great, I'm sure we raised a lot of money just from that.' the officer tapped Hyde on the shoulder.

'Steven, why did you run off? That was great!' Jackie said coming off the stage.

'I saw Forman. I'm never going to be able to live this down, my rep will be ruined.'

Just then Donna and Eric came to the backstage area laughing their heads off. Hyde put his hand to his face and Jackie frowned.

'Hey don't laugh at me and Steven, we did this for charity.' exclaimed Jackie.

'That was the funniest thing ever, just wait til I tell Kelso and Fez... OWWW!'

Hyde slapped Eric in the arm. The sun burn tingled with pain.

'What happened to you two?' Jackie asked looking at their painful skin.

'Well we was pissed at you for bailing on us,' started Donna, 'So we came here and fell asleep under the sun.'

'We didn't bail on you Donna, we was arrested!'

'Arrested? What for?' wondered Donna.

'We sorta messed up the hotel room. We were let off with a warning and had to do community service. I thought we'd have to help old people use the bathroom or something, I'm so glad it was this, I had some much fun.' Jackie gleamed.

'I'm so glad you did this too!' laughed Eric. Hyde went to hit him again but Eric caught is hand, 'No!'

'Whatever! I'm going home now. I've had enough of this trip!'

Hyde and Jackie when off to change. Eric and Donna just looked at each other and laughed.

Back at the motel, they packed up all their stuff. Although it wasn't the best holiday all four of them had a good time some way or another and would miss the time being away from home.

'Remember the first night we got here?' asked Jackie to Hyde, 'It was fun!'

'Yes it was.' replied Hyde winking at her.

'Oh and remember that time we heard that loud scream, which we though was Donna and it turned out to be Eric. haha!' laughed Jackie.

'Yeh, well there was a huge spider. Thats nothing compared to Hyde and the ABBA dance.' Eric pretended to have a guitar and danced around the room.

'Oh funny Forman, remember that time on the beach and your girlfriend checked out my package?' Hyde pointed to his groin area and smirked. 'That was funny!'

'Hey, now lets not start arguing you guys. And Hyde don't flatter yourself, I wasn't checking out your package!' Donna stated.

'Donna you liar! When we was getting ready the other night yo...'

Donna threw a cushion at Jackie causing her to trip. Hyde went over to help her up.

'Careful you lumberjack, I'm as delicate as a porcelain doll.'

Donna rolled her eyes, 'Right is everyone ready to go?'

'Yep, lets get out of here!' replied Hyde.

They each got into their cars and headed home. The ride home was fairly quiet. The roads were empty and it wasn't long before they got back to Point Place. They pulled up to the Formans house and Kitty came out the greet them.

'Welcome back kids. Did you have fun?' wondered Kitty.

'Yeh mum, it was ok.'

'Good, well if you guy are hungry I've just made some sandwiches.'

'That sounds great Mrs Forman.' said Jackie.

With that they headed into the house. Once they'd finished eating Donna and Jackie headed home. Eric and Hyde were pretty tired and decided to goto bed.

The next morning Kelso and Fez came to the basement. Hyde was sat in his chair and Eric came down whistling. In his hand was the morning newspaper and he started laughing.

'So how was your trip, that you didn't invite me and Fez to cos your a bunch of selfish dilholes!' Kelso asked.

Hyde noticed Eric looking at the newspaper.

'It was great Kelso, wanna see some pictures?' Eric asked opening the newspaper.

Hyde realised it must be a picture of him dancing on stage at the charity event and lunged for Eric. Eric ran upstairs with the paper shouting for Kelso and Fez to meet him upstairs. Hyde ran after him but the little twig got away.

* * *

Right thats it I know it was short and its been ages since I last updated but I wanted to finish it! Thanks to the reviewers and anyone who read it. 


End file.
